Pockets
by Evil Beware We Have Smut
Summary: "I'm going to kill you, Blaine Anderson," ... "Is this your way of murder?" I heard Blaine's voice come out raspy, "Because if it is… please do not stop." reupload


**POCKETS  
(re upload) **

You could say I'm confused, but I'm _more_ than confused, I'm on the verge of going _crazy_ here. Why the freaking hell would Blaine be doing this to me? We're not even together – don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm complaining _oh no_ I am _sure as hell_ not complaining. I just want to know why he's _doing_ it, and if he had any plans to _continue_ doing.

Blaine was _such_ a tease, and he knew exactly how to bother me. He could be doing this all because of the conversation that we at least three weeks ago. We were going out to lunch on a weekend, so Blaine and I weren't wearing our Dalton uniforms, Blaine was wearing blue jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt with a pink scarf, it was possibly the _sexiest_ thing I had ever seen the boy wear, and I had accidentally told that to Blaine, causing Blaine to smirk at me.

"You think I'm sexy?" he asked me, obviously trying to hide an obvious chuckle. I only glared at him, my cheeks firing a cherry red.

"W-well, yeah. You're pants. Your – um – your ass looks great in them. Especially around the pockets … you make the pockets look good." What? Couldn't two gay guys talk about how much their asses looked, without having any romantic feelings? – They can, it's just _I_ can't.

Blaine was smiling so much I thought his face would break; "You like my ass … and I make pockets _look good_?" I just ignored him, and went back to staring out the window. After that Blaine hadn't brought it up for the rest of the night, and it was never mentioned again.

I _thought_ Blaine had forgotten about it after a week, until the next day, as I was talking to my roommate – Matt – in the hallway, Blaine walked up behind me, and ever so sneakily put his hand _in my back pocket_. I froze immediately, what the _hell _was he doing? His hand was in my _back pocket_. It was warm around my ass, and I was seriously getting turned on _so_ hard, that I could jump him right there and then. Only there were a few problems – we weren't even together in the first place, and I was talking to Matt.

"Kurt … are you okay?" Matt asked me, staring at me awkwardly. Somehow Blaine had been so sneaky, that Matt wasn't able to see where his hand was currently, he must've just looked as if he was standing behind me. Me? I probably looked like I was having a fucking orgasm or something.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," I said stammering, trying to ignore how _freaking amazing_ Blaine's hand felt on my butt.

"Okay…" Matt said, "Okay well, Mr. Cass did say we had to have that report in my _this_ Friday, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah he did." I squeezed my eyes shut, tightly. I was about to _explode_.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kurt?" I heard Blaine say from beside me, I could _hear_ the contentment in his voice. "You look a little flushed."

I was going to punch him. Seriously. I would beat him up right here and now.

"I'm fine," I hissed at him.

Matt looked awkwardly between us, "Uh … okay… well see you guys later…"

"Bye," Blaine and I said at the exact same time, as Blaine pulled his hand out of my pack pocket, successfully putting his hand back in his blazer pocket, as Matt walked around us, so he wouldn't see anything. That sneaky, little, fucking, bastard dapper boy, I was going to _kill_ him.

The second Matt had turned the corner, I spun at Blaine, my mouth wide with shock, I was furious, and he was just standing there smirking at me, ever so proudly. I wanted to smack him. But I was speechless, why did he do that? How did he stay so calm about it? But there he was, smirking, and standing, with his hands in his blazer pockets.

"You should go to the doctor, maybe you're running a fever," Blaine said to me, and then he winked, and walked away.

I swear to all that is good, I will _murder that boy in his sleep._

I thought Blaine would have stopped after the incident in the hallway, seeing how it was strange and awkward for me. He had had his fun, and now it was time to stop. But not for Blaine, _oh no_, Blaine actually seemed to _enjoy_ putting his hand in my back pocket, because he did it at least three more times, secretly, so no one could know. Eventually, I grew used to it, it wasn't bothering me as much as it used to, I could ignore the sensation I got when his hand slipped into my back pocket. But that was before he took out the big guns.

The Dalton cafeteria was quiet that day, only a few people were eating in there, since it was the weekend. That weekend I had chosen to stay in Dalton, because I had some homework I had to finish, and I knew I would never be able to focus at home in Lima with Finn and his twenty-four-seven video game playing, and my Dad and Carole with their twenty-four-seven adorable-newly-wedded-couple-adorable-ness. So I stayed here at Dalton. Now Blaine _never_ leaves Dalton, he's like obsessed with this place.

So there I was, standing in line in the cafeteria looking at what I could get, I heard someone come up behind me, before I could even turned around to see, a warm hand slipped into my back pocket, and I knew – Blaine. I ignored him, rolling my eyes, the boy was obviously attracted to me, and I was obviously attracted to him, I was just too scared to try anything, and Blaine was having too much fun sexually harassing me with his hands. Plus I was used to this hand-in-back-pocket thing by now, but I was not ready for what Blaine was about to do.

I felt his hand start to squeeze around my butt, and I froze, again. He could_ not _seriously be doing this! But he was, and oh _man_ did it feel amazing having his hand message my ass like that. I could hardly focus, I saw my vision becoming blurry, I squeezed my eyes shut. Blaine laughed softly from beside me and began to push harder me. I let out a small whimper of pleasure, and Blaine put his lips right beside me ear, I could feel his breath, and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Do you like that, Kurt?" he whispered, laughing obviously, "I like your ass too, you know."

That's when I snapped, I grabbed his hand from my pocket, and dragged him out of the cafeteria, going into the hallway, I found the nearest janitors closet – which was left abandoned by the cleaning staff for the weekend – and burst into it, slamming the door behind me, and pressing Blaine up against it, attacking his lips with mine.

His lips were wet, and warm, and everything I had dreamed of and more. I felt light headed from all the adrenaline running through my veins right now. But Blaine didn't hesitate to kiss me back, his hands snaking around my waist; his one hand moving it's way back into my back pocket, pressing it hard against me again.

I growled, "I'm going to _kill_ you, Blaine Anderson," I said, licking my tongue over his lips, "I'm going to _murder_ you."

"Is this your way of murder?" I heard Blaine's voice come out raspy, "Because if it is… please _do not_ stop."

I practically threw my blazer on the ground behind me, and then started to take off Blaine's as he unbuttoned my shirt. His hands were on fire, and he was literally ripping off my clothes. I didn't care; it was just so hot that I was practically just _begging_ him to continue doing it. He understood that when I let out a loud moan.

Our shirts both on the ground, we began to feel each other's chests. I felt Blaine's hand running all over my chest, he brought his mouth on my chest, starting to lick and suck on it, it felt amazing, to have his hot mouth all over me like that. I couldn't even process it, it was like my whole brain was just going, "hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, unf, hot." I gasped as Blaine's mouth went over my nipple, licking his tongue over it; I threw my head back, letting out a cry.

We stumbled backwards, slowly going down to the ground, lying on the cold wooden floor, and our Dalton blazers lying beneath us, Blaine was on top of me, his mouth still licking all over my chest. I felt out hips starting to grind together, beginning with a rhythm, then going faster, Blaine mumbled something about getting his pants off, and I immediately started to play with his zipper, trying to get it off. Blaine, who was obviously more experienced than I was, pulled my pants off my butt in one fell tug, I felt like such and amateur.

"I can't…" I whispered, still getting the zipper down on his pants. Blaine tugged them off, not saying anything to me, then we were both in our underwear, My legs wrapped around Blaine's waist, and I started to lick his neck, and I felt his teeth rub over my jaw line, as he let out a small groan, causing me to thrust into him at the sound.

I felt his hands around the waistband of my underwear, he was asking for permission, I gave him a small whimper as a sign, he took it, and pulled off my underwear, releasing my super erected cock, Blaine came up towards it, smiling as he did so.

"God, Kurt, you're beautiful," he whispered before slowly taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently, finally putting the whole thing in his mouth, I groaned twisting my hands into his curly black hair, I thrusted towards him, I couldn't help it, but Blaine didn't seem to mind. He just moaned, and brought me closer to him. After too soon he let go, he brought our lips back together, breathing heavily, I smiled at him.

"You're good at that," I said to him.

"You're good at _enjoying_ it," Blaine said, bringing our lips back together, "Hey Kurt?"

"Yes?" I asked him, closing my eyes.

"Can we go all the way tonight?"

I snorted, but laughed in spite of my self, "Yes, we can go all the way tonight."

"No regrets?"

"Just love."

Blaine kissed me softly, and reached into his pants pocket, which was lying on the floor, he brought out a bottle of lube, and I stared at him. Did he … plan this all? I shook the thought out of my mind; I didn't need to be thinking about that right now, as Blaine was lubing himself up to literally _get inside me_. I felt his fingers press up inside me, and I let out a small squeak.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"N-no," I said, "It's fine… it feels … good."

Blaine smiles at me, and he adds another finger, pressing and stretching my hole before finally pressing himself inside me. I let out a small cry, and dug my fingers into Blaine's back, it felt so good to have him inside my like that. I squeezed my eyes shut, as Blaine began to move inside me, and then finally picking up speed, getting faster and faster until I was screaming his name in pleasure.

Blaine collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily, I was panting hard, clutching at him, trying to bring him closer, if that was even possible. He kissed my cheek, and I smiled happily.

"Did we seriously just have sex in a janitors closet?" he laughed.

"Apparently," I said to him, "But it was amazing anyway."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, "We should probably get going though," I said, as Blaine rolled off of me. I stood up, collecting my clothes, and Blaine did the same. We enjoyed watching each other redress. It occurred to me that I just had sex, and that I was no longer a virgin … and that was all because of Blaine. So I was fine with it.

"Did you plan all this?" I asked Blaine, as he finished adjusting his tie, he stared at me momentarily, laughing slightly.

He nodded, "Yeah, sort of," I stared at him, and he laughed some more, "Hey, it worked did it not? You're not regretting it now, are you?" he finished with a wink.

"Oh, _hell_ no," I said, opening the door.

"Good," he said, as we walked out of the Janitors closet, his hand snaking its way back to the familiar place of my back pocket.


End file.
